Fighter
by That One Lonely Guy
Summary: He once dreamed of finding his friend due to a promise. That dream died somewhere while he was fighting, but he still tried, he didn't want to come back empty handed He lost everything he held dear for him, and he was angry at the world, Hibiki sensei was now dead And the person that he promised to found him first than he did, was his fault the world being against him? MC/Harem


_5 years before._

"You're Dan Hibiki correct?" The aforementioned one heard from his back while he was training, his fists pounding the sandbag he was using.

"Yes, who is asking?" He asked as he paused his training, maybe he was someone who was trying to enter the way of the man? He couldn't let a potential student just go away.

"My name is Shin Kamiya, I am looking for a man, his name is Jin Kazuya, do you have any idea where he is?" Dan heard the question and made a pensive face as he fully turned to the young man, Shin.

Shin had the physique for a fighter, Dan noted, thankfully, his looks were normal compared to other fighters.

Short brown hair, black pants that combined with his sneakers and a simple white sleeved up shirt.

'He kinda reminds me of those simple harem characters in these animes I watch when I try to come up with a new move.' Dan thought to himself before he remembered that he was keeping the answer to himself.

"I think I heard of that name, isn't he like, a big shot or something like that?" He said off mindedly, usually, there was more than one group of fighters and well… He was connected to no one, besides Sakura, but she was just a prodigy child, not old enough to enter in fights at such tier, and Blanka… Well, Blanka was disconnected from the world as he was.

"So this is how it's going to be huh, I thought so." He said as he took his shirt, now that Dan noticed that he had a bandage wrapped over his entire arm.

The one called Shin tried to punch, and just like that, all the fear that Dan was fearing was forgotten.

'He doesn't even know how to throw a punch.' He thought to himself as he entered into a position himself.

For the next ten minutes, every punch Shin tried to hit was either deflected or dodged.

'He must be one of the strongest there is.' Shin thought to himself, while the irony of life is that he is one of the weakest fighters.

But hey, he was one of the top 100 fighters, so there is that.

At the end, a roundhouse kick on his chin made him fall, but not unconscious.

"Ahhh, ahhh…" He tried to talk, but the damage affected him too much.

"Look kid, I don't know this Jin, man, I am like, one of the jokes on the top fighters, I have no idea who this Jin Kazuya is, you may have more luck in other parts, but you are pretty much going to get your ass kicked, look kiddo, you suck at martial arts, even if I trained someone for two weeks, they would be probably better then you as you are right now." Dan said as he sighed, as he picked the teenager and sent him to the hospital.

One day passed, and once again, Shin Kamiya appeared on the official Dojo of the one called Dan Hibiki.

"Teach me!" He pleaded dogeza style to the one man who defeated him and showed him the wrongs in his way.

 _Four years ago._

"Hibiki-sensei!" Shin bowed to his master, he was already far better fighter compared to the Shin that entered this same dojo.

Shin was now wearing a pink gi, to honor his master, Dan Hibiki never told him why he

"Yes, Shin-san?" He asked as he bowed back.

"I want to fight against someone! I trained under your tutelage for a year, I am fairly sure that I can defeat a master in karate, and that should prove others of your prowess!" Shin told him, and while his intentions were true, they were incomplete.

Shin wanted to make a reputation to himself, if he got famous, Jin would see his name somewhere and he would be able to find him.

"No, I cannot allow you to do that." Dan said, and Shin felt betrayed, for some reason.

"Why not?! I thought you wanted to spread your name to everyone!" He tried to appeal, but Dan shook his head.

"I didn't mean that you won't be able to fight, but you are not fighting a master in karate." Dan explained to him.

"Then who I am going to fight?" He asked confused by that.

"You see, fighting only Shokotan fighters like we are is not good for experience, you need to fight more than just karate masters, you need to fight all of the monsters if you want to be considered a fighter." He explained to Shin, who nodded.

"Where the monsters go then?" Were those monsters strong as Jin Kazuya?

"Where the sun doesn't shine, on the underground." He said.

 _3 Years ago._

"Hey there dude, what's your name?" Shin heard from above him.

Shin now had some scars around his body, due to his lack of experience early on his fights against the 'monsters' as Dan called them.

They weren't monsters because of their strength, but because of their way of fight, it was almost like a fighting game, with the fighters apparently resurrecting after each fight, coming back for more and more.

"My name is Shin, you are one of the 'bosses' around here, am I correct?" He asked him.

"That would be correct, not to mention that I am the next fighter that was pitched against you." He claimed.

Then, the one called Yamcha walked away.

"Be careful of the Wolf Fist, not many are alive after getting hit by it." He dismissed Shin with a smile.

And with him, there were two short guys and a man taller than the one called Yamcha.

'So this is what they call excitement?' He thought as he only now noticed his legs trembling in the sight in front of him.

'Is this why you disappeared Jin, was your hunger for fight strong if not bigger than mine at this exact moment? Was this excitement, which released your endorphins at such high places that made you wish for more of it?' Shin thought to himself as he thought he was finally getting the reason why he left.

 _2 years and 2 months ago._

"TRAIN ME YOU BASTARD!" Shin shouted with tears on his face as he began to smash and break the bodies of everyone who entered his path.

"What's your reasoning for that?" An old man asked him as he was sitting, with a cup of beer.

"I WANT REVENGE AGAINST WHATEVER KILLED HIBIKI-SENSEI!" He shouted at him as he bawled his eyes out.

"He didn't deserve that, it doesn't even look like it was a fight! It was as if he was pitied against the devil himself!" He shouted at the old man.

"You already dealt with my two students and the student of my old friend, what does make you think that I would be able to help you?" The old man asked Shin, who froze at that.

Why?

The answer was clear.

"Because you are the only master that I know of that is strong." He bowed to him in the same manner he did to Dan Hibiki when he pleaded to be his student.

The man sighed and walked away, Shin was didn't understand, was he rejected?

In minus than five minutes, he came back with a scroll, he didn't understand.

"Go to the mountains of Himalaia, give this to the one living there." The old man said as he gave the scroll.

"Thank you… thank you, you… you don't know how happy I am, old man Roshi." He said as he got up and left.

 _2 years ago._

"I was told you deliver the one living here this." Shin said as he delivered the man the scroll, only to get punched so hard that he flew 15 meters before he could regain his balance.

"So that old man is telling me that you are my new chew toy until you get strong or dead? Fine by me, what's your name, pretty boy?" The man with blood red asked Shin.

"Is Shin, Shin Kamiya sir." He said as he bowed before he entered the fighting stance, only to be instantly swooped in.

"Name's Hanma Yujiro." He presented himself with a sadistic smile.

'That Hanma Yujiro?!' Shin thought as he unconsciously made a sadistic smile comparable to Hanma's own.

'This is going to be interesting.' Yujiro thought to himself as he began to mercilessly beat him.

 _1 year ago._

Shin was now all alone once again.

It was only a matter of time until he evolved far stronger than the man called Yujiro.

Evolving and evolving, every punch he threw, every kick he took, everything he saw, it would all develop him far better and far stronger, experience being the only thing that it was needed.

He felt that he had what was necessary to defeat those who killed his master, he would avenge him.

But… was it really avenge him? Or his reasoning for why he wanted to kill them a far worse reason? What if he really just wanted to quench his thirst for blood?

He stopped walking through the cold mountains when he began to dwell that last thought.

'Is there any reason for why I shouldn't? Kill them, I mean? They killed my master, it would insult on his memories.' Shin thought to himself as he stopped walking as he saw someone else walking on the treacherous pathway he was into.

Three seconds.

One second to walk all the ten miles.

2.9999999999999999999999999999999 seconds to smile at him.

And the remaining to flick his forehead.

The sonic boom made an avalanche, which would fatal to any human, but not to him.

Unknown was the man who simply waved his hand, and the mountain was in perfect state, it was as if it never began the avalanche in the first place.

Images began to run through Shin mind, memories that didn't belong to him, but for some reason, they felt at home, was this the doings of the unknown man?

"AAHHHHH!" Shin shouted, the images, they didn't stop coming, and they continued, and continued, he felt like death would be a bless.

Then he remembered the only true lesson Hanma Yujiro taught him, that losing was the same as dying.

Shin tried to regain his balance, the pain throbbing on his brain, and he entered a form to fight.

But there was no one there, nothing was there, except for a letter.

"The ones that killed your master will be attending my tournament." Shin had read on the letter and there was the place, the meeting of the ones that murdered his master.

That moment, he unleashed all his excitement, his rage and fury, all the stress he contained on himself.

The world shook, all because of his voice, that was nothing compared to the power he got due to those memories.

 _Now_

A man, confident on his skills, walked alone to the school he once went, 5 years ago, he looked to himself, it was weird, these five years, he almost forgot how old he was, he was… he was 17 now?

He remembered visiting Hibiki-sensei at that age.

Steps and more steps, everyone stopped what they were doing as they saw Shin walking through the school, whispers quickly followed.

"Who is that dude? He is so buffed that makes me jealous."

"Damn, that dude must have pussy showering him."

"Oh my God, he is so hot!"

They were so superfluous, not worthy of his time, only the strong were worthy.

Hmm… Maybe he did absorb some of the personality of the Demonic man known as Yujiro, but he also talked a lot about having sex with strong women, while he never had such thoughts.

He entered the classroom, with the person he was searching for, not Jin, but the only one who would search him… if she didn't know where he was.

He remembered how distressed she was.

 _"_ _I will find him, I promise."_ He didn't find him, he tried and failed miserably, instead, he trained his body with the desire to combine all of his wishes.

To make his master proud and avenge him, to find Jin, to quench his thirst for a battle.

"Hello Xiaoyu." He said as he bowed to her.

"Do you know this hotty?" One of her classmates asked her, but she shook her head.

"Okay, who are you, she doesn't recognize you, but you recognize her, are you one of those people who are trying to pick a fight with Jin?" Shin heard from behind him, he turned to see someone he didn't recognize.

A short brown haired girl who was wearing a seifuku,

"Sorry, who are you? My name i-" Whatever he wanted to say will have to wait because this wild girl just tried to punch him, the surprise took just a bit more to stay accustomed.

But then, he used one of the many techniques he learned in his years of training he turned his back to the girl.

That infuriated the girl, she unleashed combo upon combo on his back, and not once he trembled or even stumbled as she continued hitting him.

"As I was trying to say, my name is Shin." He said to Xiaoyu shock.

"Sakura! Stop that right now!" She shouted at the girl who was hitting Shin.

"Huh? Why?" She asked her.

"He **is** searching for Jin, like you thought, but that's because he promised me." Xiaoyu explained her.

"Why he would be searching for Jin then? You found him two years ago, when he entered the Iron Fist Tournament." She said confused, not once noticing the look Shin had.

"I see, I am sorry for being so bad that you needed to dirty your own hands to do a better job I have done." The tone of his voice was stoic, hiding all the emotions he wished to unleash.

He walked away from the classroom, but not before he told his last words.

"By the way, this copycat form you are using, it sucks as it is right now." He told her as he left.

 _Two days after that._

Shin walked through the path that would lead him to the same ring that Jin would fight in.

 **"** **Welcome misses and gentlemen, freaks and jokes, forgotten and idolized, here is your tournament announcer, Zero!"** He shouted as he presented himself, the man in grey, that is.

 **"** **You may have not notice, or maybe you did, but the green portals you guys used to come here, yeah, they brought you guys to my own multiverse, so yeah, only way out is after this is finished, not even death herself will save your sorry ass, did I forget to mention that? Oh yeah, that reminds me, if you see someone who is supposedly dead well, that's my fault, I thought it would be a great prank on Lady Death if you ask me."** The man in grey said laughing.

 _To be continued_ _ç_ _-_


End file.
